


Artwork for "Across The Borders of Time" by Eternal Scribe

by danceswithgary



Category: Primeval
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Artwork for 2011 Sci Fi Big BangStill working on transferring my artwork from LJ
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sci-Fi Fantasy Big Bang 2011





	Artwork for "Across The Borders of Time" by Eternal Scribe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Across The Borders Of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239866) by [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe). 



> The heart of the story was Abby's journey, so I focused on her for the title graphic.


End file.
